


Get a Clue

by arysa13



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney finds out her father has died and left her everything he owns. Her uncle Chris is not impressed however and Courtney finds herself in need of a bodyguard. However when Courtney, Chris, her cousin Lindsay, her bodyguard Duncan and some family friends, Harold and Beth take a train to London, it seems Chris may have been the one in need of protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode "Get a Clue" from Total Drama Action.

            “Courtney?” a voice comes through the door and Courtney looks up from her book.

            “You can come in,” she calls from her chair by the window. The door opens and her Uncle Chris walks in. He looks very serious which is quite unusual for him so Courtney immediately sits up and closes the book.

            “What’s wrong, Uncle?” she asks hesitantly.

            “I’ve just received this…” he holds up a letter. “It’s your father…” he says.

            “Is he alright?” Courtney stands up and takes the letter from Chris’s hand. Chris shakes his head as she reads the letter. She brings her hand to her chest as she reads the terrible news that her father has died.

            “No,” she breathes. A tear forms in her eye but she quickly wipes it away, and takes a deep breath, not wanting to seem anything less than completely strong. “It doesn’t say how he died,” she looks up at her uncle.

            “I assume they don’t know yet. But he’s left you everything,” Chris says.

            “Yes, I read that.” She purses her lips.

            “We’ll have to travel to London at once, to meet with the lawyer. I’ll come with you of course,” Chris assures her.

            “Thank you, Uncle. I’d like a moment alone now, if you don’t mind,” Courtney says. Chris nods and leaves the room. Once he’s gone, Courtney allows herself to collapse in her chair and weep for the father she has lost.

-

            “I’m sorry to hear about your father, Courtney,” her cousin, Lindsay, says at dinner. Lindsay’s friend Beth has joined them for the meal along with her brother Harold.

            “Yes, Courtney, it is very sad news,” agrees Beth.

            “Thank you both,” Courtney says stiffly.

            “I didn’t know him very well, but if he’s anything like my father, he must have been wonderful,” Lindsay smiles.

            “Were you and your brother alike, Mr. McLean?” Harold asks Chris.

            “We looked fairly similar but other than that we were quite different. He was always so serious!” Chris shakes his head. _Not dead one day and it’s already “was”_ Courtney thinks, _it didn’t take him long to get over it._ She never liked her uncle very much, he has always been making jokes where they weren’t wanted and gambling his money away. _He’s so irresponsible!_ Courtney thinks.

            “It was nice of your father to leave you everything he owns!” Lindsay continues.

            “Well, who else would he give it to?” Courtney snaps.

            “I suppose you’re right. That means you own this house now. You won’t throw us out, will you?” Lindsay says worriedly. Chris watches Courtney carefully as she answers the question.

            “Of course not!” Courtney shakes her head at her cousin’s stupidity. Honestly, did Lindsay really think she was that heartless? Chris looks visibly relieved at her answer though, so he obviously thinks her capable of such vindictive behaviour.

            “We’ll be travelling to London tomorrow to see the lawyer.” Chris tells Beth and Harold.

            “I’m coming, right Father?” Lindsay asks.

            “Of course, darling.” Chris smiles.

            “I’ve never been to London,” Beth says dreamily.

            “I’ve been once, but I’d like to go again,” Harold hints.

            “Oh, I have an idea!” Lindsay says excitedly, “why don’t you two come with us? We could shop for some new dresses, Beth!”

            “That sounds lovely!” Beth gushes.

            “It’s decided then! We’re leaving at five o’clock, and we’ll meet you at the station.” Chris smiles. Courtney forces a smile but is secretly abhorred by the idea of sharing a train carriage with Beth and Harold.

-

            After dinner Harold and Beth go home and Lindsay and Courtney head off to bed, but Chris catches Courtney’s arm before she can go. He makes sure the others are out of earshot before he speaks.

            “Courtney, I hope you’re not thinking of making Lindsay and I leave this place,” Chris says.

            “I already told Lindsay, I have no intention of evicting you.” Courtney says.

            “Good. You know, I’m quite surprised your father didn’t leave this property to me in his will. Maybe you’d consider giving it to me, as a gift for taking care of you this past year.” Chris suggests, tightening his grip on her arm. She yanks it away and looks at him seriously.

            “I think not. We both know why my father didn’t give you anything. He was generous enough letting you live here rent free. Maybe I should turn you out, then you’d learn the true value of money. And by the way, I know you’ve been selling the paintings in the unused bedrooms. I’m willing to turn a blind eye, but you’d best not forget what you owe me and my father,” she warns.

            “So, that’s how it’s going to be is it?” Chris glares. “You’re not so high and mighty, you know. It wouldn’t take much to tear you down. I suppose you haven’t got your own will? If something were to happen to you, Lindsay and I would be your father’s last living relatives.” Chris says casually, with a wicked glint in his eye.

            “Are you threatening me?” Courtney asks.

            “Not at all, my dear. You’d best get some sleep, we’ve got a long journey tomorrow.” Chris smiles and the tension between them dissolves. Courtney eyes him warily as she leaves the dining room and makes her way to her bedroom.

            That night she tosses and turns, having the worst sleep she’s had of her life, what with her father’s death and Chris’ threat. Every noise she hears makes her jump and she realises she has really taken Chris’ words to heart and she doesn’t even feel safe in her own home. _I can’t possibly bear an entire train ride with him tomorrow,_ she thinks, _not without some form of protection._ She decides then what she needs to do, but it will have to wait till the morning, for now she just needs to get some sleep.

-

            As soon as she is up and dressed in the morning she heads to the kitchen.

            “Chef Hatchet?” Courtney says.

            “What do you want?” he slams his knife into a chopping board on the bench and Courtney jumps.

            “You like me, right?” she asks.

            “You’re about the only damned person place I can stand, but I wouldn’t say I like you,” Chef grunts. Courtney decides that answer is good enough.

            “I need your help, I’m scared for my life,” she whispers so the other kitchen staff won’t overhear.

            “Your life, eh?” Chef nods. “Is this about your father?” he asks.

            “Word travels fast.” Courtney nods. “Chris thinks he should’ve been bequeathed this place and wants me to give it to him, but I refused. I have to travel to London with him today and I need something to protect myself with,” she tells him.

            “You mean like a weapon?” Chef nods to the knife on the counter.

            “Maybe…” Courtney says dubiously. Chef thinks for a moment.

            “You know, I think I can do one better,” Chef nods, “come back later and I’ll have something for you.” Courtney nods and goes to the dining room for breakfast.

            Chris is there when she arrives and she smiles brightly, pretending to be totally fine.

            “Are you alright?” Chris asks.

            “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Courtney says, sitting down. She pours some tea and picks at some fruit.

            “Your father died, remember?” Chris states. _How could I forget_ , Courtney does her best not to snap at her uncle.

            “Yes, well I am sad, but I’m trying to be brave. I don’t want the lawyer to think I can’t handle everything my father has left me,” she says instead. Chris nods. Lindsay skips into the room then.

            “We’re going to London today, aren’t you excited?” Lindsay giggles, sitting down at the table.

            “Yes,” Courtney smiles faintly. “I best make sure all my things have been packed up.” She hurries out of the dining room and back to her bedroom.

            “Everything’s ready, ma’am,” her maid tells her. Courtney nods and dismisses her. She paces her room nervously, wondering how long she should wait before she goes to see Chef again. Just when she thinks she can’t take it any longer her maid knocks on her door.

            “Ma’am?” she says. Courtney looks at her expectantly. “Chef Hatchet would like to see you, if it’s not too much trouble?” the girl says nervously. Courtney nods and brushes past her to head down to the kitchen. “He’s in the garden!” the maid calls after her. Courtney quickly makes her way to the garden where Chef is waiting. With him is a man who, if Courtney is completely honest with herself, scares her a little.

            “Who is he?” she asks Chef.

            “This is Duncan. He’s your bodyguard.” Chef tells her.

            “What? No.” Courtney immediately refuses.

            “It’s alright, he only went to prison for theft, and he’s willing to beat up anyone who tries to harm you. For a payment of course.” Chef says.

            “He’s been to _prison_?” Courtney gasps.

            “If I may interject here. Miss, I’ve been told by my friend Chef Hatchet here that you need a bodyguard of some kind and I’d like to offer my services. I was going to ask for money, but having seen you, I think I’ll just ask for a kiss as payment instead,” Duncan smirks.

            “Just who do you think you are? I will not be spoken to like that!” Courtney snaps. “I can’t bring him with me, what would I say to Uncle Chris and the others?” she says to Chef.

            “Just tell them the truth. He’s your bodyguard and will kill whoever tries to come near you. They don’t need to know who you’re protecting yourself from.” Chef shrugs. Courtney eyes Duncan warily.

            “How much money do you want?” she asks.

            “I already told you, I don’t want money,” he grins.

            “I guess we can work out the payment later then,” she glares.

            “Thank you Chef. Is there anything I can do for you?” she asks.

            “A pay rise would be nice,” he says.

            “Done,” she smiles.

            “Come on Duncan, I best introduce you to my family.” Courtney goes back into the house and Duncan follows her. “So… you’re a criminal,” Courtney says, trying to make conversation.

            “Not really,” Duncan says. “I was wrongly accused.”

            “Is that what it says on your record?” Courtney asks.

            “Well, no…” Duncan starts.

            “I thought as much,” Courtney purses her lips in disapproval. “It was theft, did you say?”

            “Yes,” Duncan nods, “but as I said…”

            “Please don’t talk unless I tell you to,” Courtney interrupts. “I’m going to tell my uncle you were accused of murder, but they couldn’t prove you did it so they got you for theft,” Courtney tells him. “That should scare him off.” She smiles, pleased with herself.

            “I don’t think he’ll believe that,” Duncan cautions.

            “And why wouldn’t he? He is an imbecile after all. Rather like you, if I’m correct.” Courtney looks him up and down. _He may be an imbecile but is rather good looking,_ Courtney thinks to herself.

            “Because he knows me,” Duncan informs her.

            “He knows you?” Courtney stops and turns to face him and he almost crashes into her. “How does he know you?”

            “He’s the reason I went to jail. I bought some paintings off him which later turned out to be stolen, and I got blamed for the robbery. They didn’t even really look into it, my family isn’t as upstanding as yours, you see.” Duncan folds his arms.

            “So you’re helping me for your own personal vendetta?” Courtney questions.

            “Yes. You didn’t think I was serious about this kiss thing, did you?” Duncan raises his eyebrows.

            “Of course not!” Courtney turns on her heel and continues down the hallway, expecting Duncan to follow her.

-

            Courtney finds Chris and Lindsay in library playing some kind of ridiculous game.

            “I hope you’re both ready to go,” Courtney says as she walks over to them.

            “Yes and I’m so excited!” Lindsay giggles.

            “The servants are taking care of everything,” Chris shrugs. Duncan finally catches up and enters the library. Chris widens his eyes in surprise.

            “Courtney? Who’s this?” Chris narrows his eyes at the newcomer.

            “Oh, this is Duncan, he’s…” she suddenly decides saying he’s her bodyguard is probably a bad idea. “He’s courting me.” She turns to look at him and he raises an eyebrow at her sceptically. She shrugs. “Yes, he’s totally in love with me.” She turns back to Chris. “I invited him to London to humour him.” she finishes. Chris looks from Courtney to Duncan, as if deciding whether or not to own up to knowing who this man is.

            “How… nice.” He says.

            “Yes… perhaps you and Lindsay should ride in the carriage with Harold and Beth on the way to the train station, so that he can have some time to know me better,” Courtney proposes, wanting to spend as little time with Chris as possible.

            “It is a good idea for Lindsay to ride with Beth and Harold, but perhaps I should go with you and Duncan. We wouldn’t want anything untoward to happen,” Chris says.

            “Oh Uncle, I wouldn’t worry about that, I completely trust Duncan, he really is a gentleman,” Courtney assures him. “Besides, I don’t see what could possibly happen in a twenty minute carriage ride,” she says. Duncan sniggers and Courtney gives him a glare.

            “If you insist, my dear,” Chris forces a smile. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go and do something outside,” he says leaving the library.

            “Would you two like to play a game?” Lindsay asks.

            “No thanks, Lindsay. Perhaps you should go and let Beth and Harold know that you and Uncle Chris will be travelling with them,” Courtney suggests.

            “Oh, you’re right. I’ll see you later then Courtney, Duncan,” Lindsay skips from the room.

            “Completely in love with you? Is that a bit of wishful thinking going on there?” Duncan says once she’s gone.

            “Don’t be ridiculous. I thought it was more believable than you being a friend and safer than you being a bodyguard,” Courtney explains.

            “Also, I can think of a lot of things that can happen in a twenty minute carriage ride. I can show you if you like,” Duncan smirks.

            “You really are audacious, you know that?” Courtney scolds.

            “Why yes, I consider it to be one of my most likeable traits,” Duncan replies.

-

            Beth and Harold arrive and Chris and Lindsay’s things are put into their carriage followed by Chris and Lindsay themselves, before they start off towards the train station. Courtney’s own carriage is brought around to the front of the house and a footman goes to help her in.

            “I’ll do that,” says Duncan, pushing him out of the way. Courtney takes his extended hand and steps into the carriage, looking at him curiously, but she doesn’t say anything. Duncan follows her and sits next to her and the carriage starts to move.

-

            “You’re going to love London, Beth! I can’t wait for you to see it!” Lindsay gushes.

            “I really can’t wait either! I have a question though, why did you decide to ride with us instead of with Courtney?” Beth asks.

            “Oh, she wanted to be alone with a man,” Lindsay giggles.

            “Really? That’s so unlike her!” Beth says, surprised.

            “I know! She said she is only bringing him to humour him but I think she actually likes him. She’s never brought a man with her to London before!” Lindsay reasons.

            “There’s something I have to tell you about him,” Chris says seriously.

            “What is it, Father?” Lindsay asks.

            “He’s a criminal. He stole from me and he got sent to prison, but he has clearly been released now. I don’t know if Courtney knows this or not, I suspect she doesn’t or she may not be so eager to be alone with him. That’s why I wanted to ride with her, to protect her. But I didn’t want him to know I was worried, because I suspect he’s capable of a lot more than theft.” Chris warns.

            “That’s terrible!” says Harold. “What should we do?”

            “We’ll have to keep an eye on him until we can get Courtney alone to warn her about him.” Chris says. The others nod worriedly.

-

            “Do you honestly think Chris is going to kill you?” Duncan asks.

            “I wouldn’t put it past him. I’ve never really liked him and I get the feeling he doesn’t like me. He was definitely expecting my father to leave him some money, if not the whole country estate, so now he’s relying on me to keep him from living in the streets.” Courtney explains.

            “How much exactly did your father leave you?” Duncan questions. Courtney shoots him a disapproving look. “Right, none of my business.” They sit in silence for a few minutes after that. “You know, we’ve still got ten minutes of this carriage ride, want me to show you that thing I was telling you about?” Duncan winks. Courtney is about to make a scathing remark when she is thrown against him and the carriage tips over. “Aren’t you eager? You really didn’t have to throw yourself at me, it makes you look a little desperate,” Duncan says. Courtney glares at him as she gets off him. The carriage is lying on its side but luckily it is small enough that she can reach the door above her, which she opens and manages to crawl out of. Duncan tries to help her but she kicks him when his hands touch her thighs. The footman quickly grabs her hands and lifts her out.

“Are you alright, Miss?” the footman asks. Courtney nods and Duncan crawls out of the carriage. The footman goes to help him but Courtney stops him.

“He’s fine,” she says. The footman nods. Courtney goes to check on the driver. He appears to be okay and is trying to calm one of the horses. Once Duncan is out of the carriage he goes to check what went wrong.

“One of the wheels came off, sir,” the footman tells him.

“It’s lucky no one was hurt, this accident could have been much worse,” Duncan shakes his head. The footman seems about to say something but then he hesitates. “What is it?” Duncan demands.

“The wheel… it seems someone loosened it,” the footman says.

“It was done on purpose?” Duncan asks. The footman nods. Duncan and Courtney look at each other, both thinking the same thing.

“Chris,” they say in unison.

“Take one of the horses and find someone to help you with this,” Courtney commands the footman.

“What are we going to do?” Duncan asks her. “How will we get to the station now?”

“We’ll take the other horse,” Courtney says. The driver has managed to calm the horse down and Courtney takes the reins from him.

“Are you serious?” Duncan asks.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Courtney says.

“Well, for one thing, there’s one horse and two of us, the horse doesn’t have a saddle and how will we bring our bags with us?” Duncan says.

“That’s three things. We’ll ride together, it isn’t far. And I have things in London, I don’t really need my bags,” Courtney says.

“But I don’t,” Duncan points out.

“I’ll buy you something in London, if we ever get that far. Really, I wouldn’t have taken you for someone who would complain so much about riding a horse!” Courtney shakes her head.

“I’m not complaining, I’m very willing, I’m just surprised someone as… proper as you would want to ride a horse bareback.” Duncan defends.

“Well, now that you know, will you help me onto the horse?” Courtney asks. Duncan stops protesting and puts his hands around her waist and lifts her onto the horse. It doesn’t escape her notice that his hands linger just a fraction longer than necessary before he swings himself onto the horse behind her. “I really hope no one I know sees us…” Courtney whispers under her breath as he slips his arms around her waist to keep from falling off the horse.

“This was your idea,” he reminds her. _And what a terrible idea it was,_ she thinks as her whole body tingles from his touch. But she can’t back out now or he’ll wonder why, so she simply gets the horse into action and they head towards the station.

“Alright will you get down and walk beside the horse now?” Courtney says as they near town.

“They’re going to know I was on the horse, so what does it matter if they see it or not?” Duncan points out.

“Maybe we should both walk then,” Courtney concedes.

“What are you going to do with the horse?” Duncan asks. Courtney is silent for a moment.

“I hadn’t thought of that…” she says.

“Clearly not,” Duncan states sliding off the horse. “Get down,” he tells her.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Just get down, someone’s coming,” Duncan commands. Courtney huffs and allows him to help her off the horse. A man walks around the corner and sees them standing there.

“Hello sir, are you having a pleasant journey?” Duncan asks.

“It’s not too bad, thank you,” the man replies.

“I was wondering if you might do us a favour,” Duncan continues.

“What might it be?” the man asks dubiously.

“Do you know where McLean Manor is?” Duncan refers to Courtney’s home.

“Yes, of course,” the man nods.

“Would you please be able to take this horse back there? We can give you something for your trouble,” Duncan says. The man thinks for a moment and then nods.

“Yes, I can do that, I have to go past there anyway,” the man agrees. Duncan hands the man the reins and Courtney hands him a few pounds from her bag and the man goes on his way.

“Do you think we can trust him not to steal the horse?” Courtney asks. Duncan shrugs.

“Come on, or we’ll miss the train,” he grabs her hand and pulls her along and her heart does a little flip. She rolls her eyes at her own ridiculousness and pulls her hand away.

-

When they arrive at the station, looking a little worse for wear, Chris is definitely surprised to see them.

“There you are!” Lindsay says, giving her cousin a hug, “we were worried something might have happened to you!”

“Mr. McLean was sure you were okay though,” Beth says.

“I’m sure he was,” Courtney says.

“Okay, let’s get on the train…” Chris laughs nervously. They all board the train and soon they are headed towards London. They have the first car all to themselves, as Courtney has paid for it, not wanting to be disturbed by other passengers. Now she regrets her decision, thinking it would be safer with more people around.

“So, what happened to you anyway?” Harold asks Courtney.

“The wheel came off the carriage,” Courtney tells him.

“So you walked all the way here?” Beth asks sceptically.

“Yes,” Courtney hisses.

“Would anyone like to play a card game?” Lindsay asks, sitting down at one of the tables.

“Okay!” Beth agrees.

“Courtney, Harold?” Lindsay asks. They both nod and sit down with her.

“Duncan, can I talk to you for a moment?” Chris pulls Duncan aside. Duncan glances at Courtney but she’s already involved in the game so he nods and allows Chris to whisper to him.

“I know who you are Duncan,” Chris says menacingly.

“And I know who you are,” Duncan responds.

“I don’t know what you’re doing with my niece but you best leave her alone.” Chris warns.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Mr. McLean,” Duncan says.

“And why not?”

“Like she told you, I’m totally in love with her,” Duncan looks over at her and catches her eye. She looks momentarily alarmed to see him talking to Chris but Duncan smiles at her reassuringly and she smiles back and returns to the game.

“That may be so, but do you think she’d ever waste her time with a criminal like you?” Chris spits.

“I don’t see her bringing any other man with her to London,” Duncan points out.

While this conversation is going on, Lindsay whispers to Courtney.

“Courtney, I think you should watch out for Duncan. Father said he’s been to prison,” Lindsay warns her.

“I’m well aware of that,” Courtney says.

“Really? Then what are you doing with him?” Beth asks. Courtney shrugs.

“I like him,” she says simply, looking up and catching his eye, only to notice he’s talking to Chris, but he gives her a smile so she decides he can handle it.

“So are you going to marry him then?” Lindsay asks.

“Don’t be silly, I hardly know him,” Courtney shakes her head. “Are we done with this game?” Courtney puts her cards down to the annoyance of the other three as they have not finished the game. She stands up and walks over to Duncan and Chris. Chris gives her a dirty look and goes and sits down opposite those playing cards. Harold leaves the game and sits next to Chris, engaging him in a conversation, about something trivial no doubt.

“What did he say?” Courtney asks Duncan.

“Just threatening me so I’ll stay away from you,” Duncan shrugs.

“Acting like the caring uncle?” Courtney laughs.

“Something like that,” Duncan smiles.

“What did you tell him?”

“Just the truth,” Duncan says. Courtney’s eyes widen.

“You didn’t?” Courtney says worriedly.

“Of course I did, you know, that I’m totally in love with you,” Duncan says.

“Oh, _that_ truth. Not the truth at all.” Courtney looks relieved.

“Right, not the truth at all,” Duncan agrees. At that moment the lamps flicker out and the carriage is plunged into complete darkness. Lindsay screams and there is a scuffle before someone manages to light one of the lamps. Duncan stands by the lamp, obviously having just lit it. Lindsay is standing up by the table where she has been playing cards and Beth and Harold are still seated. Courtney hasn’t moved from where she is standing, but Chris is lying motionless on the floor. Lindsay screams again.

“He’s dead!” she cries.

“I’m sure he’s not dead,” Courtney assures her, “check his pulse.” Harold gets up and puts his fingers to Chris’s wrist.

“Nothing,” he shakes his head. Duncan walks over and looks down at the body while Harold steps back. Lindsay bursts into tears and sobs into Harold’s shoulder. He looks pleased with this development, despite there being a dead man lying in front of him.

“What do we do?” Beth whispers.

“Someone should see if there’s a doctor in one of the other carriages, or at least tell the conductor what’s happened,” Courtney says, taking charge. She isn’t particularly sad about her uncle being dead, but she does find it odd.

“I’ll go,” Harold says.

“We should draw a line around his body,” Lindsay says, looking up from Beth’s shoulder.

“Why?” Courtney asks.

“Because he’s been murdered! We need to figure out what happened to him, and I know that real police men do this!” Lindsay wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous, he hasn’t been murdered!” Courtney rolls her eyes. Lindsay ignores her and gets a lipstick out her bag, then traces around her father’s dead body. Harold reaches the door but finds he can’t open it. “It must be locked from the other side!” he says. Everyone looks down at Chris’s body, wondering what their next step should be. Lindsay stands up and it’s then that the lights go out again.

“Duncan, can you light the lamp again?” Courtney asks.

“I’m working on it! Get out of the way, Harold!” Duncan bumps into him.

“It’s Mr. McGrady to you!” Harold retorts. Duncan finally manages to light the lamp again.

“Why do you have matches with you anyway?” Harold asks.

“I always carry matches. You never know when they might come in handy.”

“I don’t mean to alarm you, but where’s Mr. McLean?” Beth asks. Sure enough the floor is void of Chris’s body, the outline that Lindsay has drawn the only sign he’d been there.

“Someone must have moved his body!” Beth gasps.

“Or he got up and walked away!” Courtney points out.

“I felt his pulse, Courtney, he was definitely dead.” Harold asserts.

“We need to figure out what happened to him,” Lindsay repeats.

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Courtney snaps.

“Look for clues of course!” Lindsay says, as if it’s obvious. Courtney rolls her eyes and sits down, folding her arms.

“Aren’t you going to help?” Lindsay asks.

“No, because I don’t believe he’s been murdered! How could someone possibly have dragged his body out of the carriage in the small amount of time that the lights were out? Not to mention the fact the door is locked!” Courtney huffs. “Is it really locked?” Courtney looks to Duncan, suddenly suspicious of Harold. Duncan tries the door.

“It’s locked,” he confirms.

“Gosh!” says Harold. “I don’t appreciate being doubted like this.”

“Even if Mr. McLean was alive, the door is still locked. How did he get out?” Beth points out. Courtney gets up and tries all the windows but none of them budge.

“That leaves…” they all look up at the hatch on the roof.

“There’s no way someone could have dragged his body up there and made it back in here while the lights were still out,” Duncan says.

“Someone will have to go up there and see if he’s up there,” Courtney proposes, looking at Duncan.

“Why me?” Duncan complains.

“You’re the only one who can handle it,” she says, batting her eyelashes at him. He rolls his eyes but agrees. Harold and Courtney give Duncan a boost and he opens the hatch and climbs onto the roof. Meanwhile, Lindsay looks around the carriage, searching for clues.

“We need to find the murder weapon,” Lindsay informs them.

“He wasn’t murdered! Who here would want to murder him?” Courtney reasons, once Duncan is out on the roof.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out. It must be someone in this carriage. I know it wasn’t me or Beth so that leaves you, Harold and Duncan. Duncan’s been to prison.” Lindsay says, slowly putting the pieces together in her mind. “And Father knew about his criminal past, plus he’s the one Duncan stole from.”

“That is not what happened!” Courtney scoffs.

“And Mr. McLean was trying to keep Duncan away from you, Courtney. Duncan wouldn’t have liked that. He’s probably after your money, you know,” Beth nods seriously.

“You two don’t know what you’re talking about!” Courtney defends.

“You have to admit they have a point, Courtney,” Harold agrees.

“No they don’t!” Courtney argues. Duncan drops back into the carriage. The other four all turn to face him.

“Well, he’s not hiding up there, and I couldn’t open any other hatch,” Duncan informs them. “What’s wrong?” he asks, noticing the worried look on Courtney’s face.

“Grab him!” Lindsay commands and Harold and Beth dive on Duncan.

“What?!” Duncan yells as he struggles. Harold and Beth somehow manage to overpower him and Harold pulls out a rope and binds Duncan’s hands and ties him to a railing by the door. “Why do you carry a rope around with you?”

“You never know when a piece of rope might come in handy!” Harold responds.

“What is going on?” Duncan asks Courtney once Harold is done tying him up.

“They think you killed Chris,” Courtney says, going over to him and kneeling beside him.

“But I didn’t!” Duncan protests.

“I know, but they won’t listen to me,” Courtney tells him.

“Can you untie me then?” Duncan asks her.

“They’ll only pounce on you again. They aren’t going to do anything to you, and there’s no proof Chris is even dead. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise,” she whispers. She squeezes his shoulder reassuringly before standing up and walking over to the others.

“I know he didn’t do it,” Courtney asserts.

“Guilty until proven innocent!” Harold replies.

“I don’t think that’s how it goes…” Courtney tries to reason. “We don’t even have a body anymore. How can we be sure Chris is really dead?”

“How can we be sure he’s alive?” Lindsay counters.

“Fine. If I can prove that he isn’t really dead will you let Duncan go?” Courtney puts forth.

“Obviously,” Harold agrees.

“Yes, if you can prove my father isn’t really dead you’re free to be with your lover,” Lindsay nods.

“He’s not…” Courtney begins to protest, her face reddening, before remembering that they’re supposed to think he’s her lover. _If I can just stop the train and find my uncle, I can prove he’s not really dead,_ Courtney thinks. “Somebody help me stop the train. That’s the only way we can prove he’s not dead. Anyone care to help?” Courtney asks. Harold looks and Beth and Lindsay and shrugs.

“I’ll help you,” he says.

“Great, open the trap door,” Courtney commands. Harold does as he is told and opens the trap door in the floor of the train. Lindsay, meanwhile, retrieves her powder from her bag and starts dusting table tops.

“What are you doing?” Beth asks.

“Dusting for prints of course,” Lindsay responds.

“How do you know to do all these things?” Beth wonders.

“Oh, a policeman told me,” Lindsay replies. Beth has no doubt Lindsay can make any man tell her anything she wants to hear, but that doesn’t mean everything they tell her is true, or that Lindsay remembers it correctly. “Are you going to help me?” Lindsay asks.

“Sure…” Beth says. “But first I’m going to see what Courtney and Harold are doing,” she smiles reassuringly. Lindsay narrows her eyes as Beth joins Courtney and Harold. “What are we doing?” she asks.

“We need to throw something under the wheels to stop the train,” Harold says. “I know this because that’s what happens when something gets under the wheel of my model train at home,” he informs them. Beth finds a bottle of wine in Chris’s bag and throws it through the trap door, but it simply smashes and the liquid splashes over Harold. Courtney throws a cushion down which gets torn to pieces.

“Now what?” Beth asks.

“You know, Courtney, you don’t seem very worried about your own uncle possibly being dead,” Lindsay says walking over to them. Courtney shuts the trap door and stands to face Lindsay.

“That’s because, for the millionth time, he isn’t dead!” Courtney snaps.

“You don’t know that for certain though! You could at least act like you care about your blood relative!” Lindsay starts to sob.

“Of course I don’t care. Uncle Chris is a horrible person who is trying to kill me! I’d be glad to see him dead!” Courtney yells. The others stare at her in shock. “But, he’s not so that’s irrelevant,” she says hurriedly. “Now can we stop this train?”

“You’re awfully keen to stop this train, Courtney,” Lindsay muses. “Could there be a reason you want to escape?”

“What are you implying?” Courtney spits back.

“And you seem very sure that Duncan didn’t commit the crime,” Lindsay continues.

“If I killed Chris, don’t you think I’d be happy to blame Duncan?” Courtney points out.

“That’s just want she wants you to think, Lindsay,” Beth says, catching on.

“No Beth, I think she originally intended to blame Duncan, that’s why she brought him. But she couldn’t go through with it, because she realised she’s in love with him!” Lindsay deduces.

“That’s preposterous! I’ve only known him a day, I can’t possibly be in love with him. And besides, I didn’t kill my uncle, he isn’t dead!” Courtney defends.

“If you thought he was out to kill you, that would be a very good motive for murder,” Harold says to her.

“I suppose it would, but that doesn’t deny the fact that there’s no body, and therefore no crime!” Courtney says, frustrated that these people wouldn’t see reason.

“Untie Duncan and tie up Courtney!” Lindsay commands. Harold scurries to do her bidding. Courtney struggles but Harold manages to tie her up in Duncan’s place.

“Duncan, you know I didn’t do this!” Courtney says frantically.

“I know you didn’t, sweetheart, but like you said, nothing’s going to happen to you. They can’t prove anything.” Duncan assures her. Despite feeling anxious about being tied up, and annoyed at Duncan for not helping her, somehow her heart still manages to do a flip when he calls her sweetheart. Duncan stands up and goes to walk away from her.

“Duncan, if you don’t help me, I swear to god…” she flicks her foot out and trips him up so he lands flat on his face.

“What in the world…” he says, staring under the seats.

“What is it?” Courtney snaps to attention. Duncan crawls towards the seats and puts his hands under and drags out… Chris. A Chris that is completely and totally alive at that. Both the men stand up.

“Father?” Lindsay questions, confused.

“What is going on here?” Duncan demands.

“Yeah, gosh! What are you doing Mr. McLean?” Harold agrees.

“Will someone untie me?” Courtney whines. Everyone ignores her as they wait for an answer from Chris. Chris glares at Harold, before smiling awkwardly.

“Wasn’t that a fun game?” he laughs. “You found me! Now someone else hide,” he continues to laugh but it peters out when he realises no one else thinks it’s funny.

“I thought you were dead!” Lindsay hugs him.

“What were you trying to pull? Why were you hiding under the seats?” Duncan questions, folding his arms.

“It was just a bit of fun… I didn’t mean anything by it…” Chris tries to explain.

“I don’t believe that for a second! How could you worry your daughter like that?” Courtney says. Chris gulps as they all stare at him, waiting for an explanation. Suddenly Harold bursts into tears.

“I’m so sorry everyone! Mr. McLean told me I could marry Lindsay if I helped him I didn’t think it would be a big deal!” he cries.

“Help him do what? And will someone untie me?” Courtney snaps.

“Harold, shut your mouth!” Chris warns.

“Chris wanted to fake his death! He wouldn’t tell me why, he just said he needed to disappear and that he’d reward me if I helped him,” Harold confesses.

“Father, why would you want to fake your death?” Lindsay looks like a scared puppy, completely innocent of what a terrible person her father truly is.

“Isn’t it obvious? He wanted Courtney to get the blame for the murder so she’d go to prison. He probably even hoped she’d be sentenced to death. Either way she wouldn’t get anything in her father’s will and it would most likely go to him,” Duncan deduces.

“That can’t be true,” Lindsay says, looking at her father. “He’d never want any harm to come to Courtney. She was just lying about him trying to kill her.”

“He threatened me back at the manor, and then he loosened the wheel on the carriage I was in. And you can’t deny Duncan’s explanation is the only thing that makes sense. Also, will someone please untie me?” Courtney says.

“None of it’s true, Lindsay, I promise,” Chris tries to hug her but she steps away.

“I still don’t understand… why would he even need Courtney’s money?” Lindsay says slowly.

“He gambled all his money away, Lindsay. And he’s been selling stolen paintings, which he blamed on Duncan.” Courtney reveals. Lindsay obviously can tell that Courtney is telling the truth because she starts crying. Beth puts her arms around her.

“Lindsay, darling, don’t listen to her!” Chris pleads.

“Don’t touch her!” Beth snaps. “What are we going to do about all this?”

“There’s no proof that any of this happened. There’s nothing we can do,” Duncan says.

“I know what I would do if someone would untie me, and that’s kick Chris in the…” Courtney starts but Beth cuts her off.

“But can’t we just tell the police what happened?” she says.

“There hasn’t technically been a crime…” Harold points out. The train starts slowing down and everyone realises they’ve arrived in London.

“Well, this is my stop! I’ll see you all later,” Chris says, picking up his bags. The train comes to a halt and Chris goes to jump of the train.

“Stop him!” Courtney yells. Harold and Beth both pounce on Chris, stopping him from exiting the train. “Also, for the love of god, someone untie me!” Courtney screeches. Duncan hurries over and puts his arms around her, quite unnecessarily, in fact she’s sure he’s making the untying much harder than it needs to be, and his proximity to her is making it hard for her to catch her breath.

“Are you quite finished?” she whispers.

“Do you want me to untie you or not?” Duncan replies.

“Well yes, but do you have to be quite so close?” she complains.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he smirks. Her face goes red and he finally gets the knots around her hands undone. He holds up the rope and Courtney stands up and marches over to Chris and slaps him across the face.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. Chris, once I get my money I’m going to give you a small fortune in exchange for you leaving here for good, and by here I mean the country. If I ever see you again I swear I will have you killed and I’ll do a much better job than your terrible attempt at murder. Lindsay, McLean Manor is yours, along with everything in it. You might have to sell some things but it should be enough to live. And may I suggest you don’t marry Harold, he really isn’t the kind of man you need.” Courtney says.

“I wasn’t planning on marrying him,” Lindsay agrees.

“Gosh,” Harold says.

“Now let’s go to my father’s house and get some sleep and in the morning Lindsay, Harold and Beth can do as they wish. Chris and Duncan you’ll be coming with me to see the lawyer. Does everyone understand?” Courtney looks around at them, daring them to contradict her.

“Yes ma’am,” Duncan nods. Courtney rolls her eyes and they all disembark.

-

In the morning Lindsay shows Beth and Harold around London while Courtney, Duncan and Chris go to see the lawyer. They go through the formalities but everything is as the letter said it would be. Courtney is informed by the lawyer that her father died of a heart attack.

“Most of his money is in the bank, but he does have a large amount of cash which I have been keeping safe for you,” the lawyer hands over an envelope full of money. Once everything has been sorted they leave the lawyers office and Courtney hands Chris the envelope, which he immediately takes off with.

“And don’t come back!” Courtney calls after him.

“Do you think he’ll make it out, or do you think he’ll spend it all before he gets the chance?” Duncan wonders.

“Frankly, I couldn’t care less what happens to him. I do feel bad for Lindsay though,” Courtney says. They are silent as they make their way back to Courtney’s father’s place, although it belongs to Courtney now.

“Well, I guess you don’t need me anymore,” Duncan says sadly as they reach the door. Courtney’s chest tightens at the thought of him leaving her.

“Oh. Right. I guess you’re right,” she says, not letting her true feelings show.

“Goodbye then, Miss McLean,” Duncan nods his head and turns to go.

“Wait, Duncan,” Courtney stops him.

“Yes?” Duncan stares deep into her eyes.

“Don’t… don’t you want some kind of payment for your services? You never did get your revenge on Chris,” Courtney offers. Duncan looks at her for a moment.

“No,” Duncan shakes his head. “It was a pleasure protecting you.”

“Really? Nothing?” Courtney asks, desperately trying to get him to stay.

“Well… there is one thing…” Duncan starts.

“Yes?”

“But no… you made it clear from the start that wouldn’t happen,” Duncan says. Courtney realises what he means and immediately grabs him by the front of his shirt and drags his mouth to hers. After getting over his initial surprise, Duncan wraps his arms around her and pulls her whole body closer to him. They finally break apart and Duncan looks at her questioningly.

“I changed my mind,” Courtney says. “Don’t go.” she says softly.

“There’s no way I’m leaving you,” Duncan replies and pulls her in to kiss her again.

-

_My darling niece, Courtney,_

_I have taken your advice and left England. I’m on a ship to Canada. I plan to start writing plays and maybe even start my own theatre company. I don’t know if there’s much market around in Canada for theatre but I guess I’ll find out._

_I’m sorry I tried to kill you and fake my death. I was desperate and I didn’t realise how bad my gambling addiction had become. I endangered you and my own daughter. I hope one day you and Lindsay can forgive me._

_Until then, your uncle, Chris McLean._


End file.
